


Death Day Date

by SunsetRavenns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Death, First Dates, Last Kiss, M/M, Sad, Sad Ushijima Wakatoshi, Top Tendou Satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRavenns/pseuds/SunsetRavenns
Summary: Tendou looked at the olive-haired young man who was looking at him directly as if he already made up his mind and settled to what his request will be."So?" Tendou urged."Please take me out on a date."
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Death Day Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I lasted posted anything here so I'm quite happy. I wrote this because my head was a mess, I needed to do something to get it on the right side again. Anyway, I hope you like this. It's pretty short but I did my best.
> 
> Enjoy reading...or not.

Tendou sat boredly in the hospital room, he was waiting for the right time to arrive but he was ordered to go earlier this time so he didn't have a choice but to do as instructed. He tapped his fingers on the arm rest and wiggled his left foot, listening to the quiet tick-tocks of the wall clock.

It was 2:16 in the morning and Tendou cannot help but feel irritated that he had to be in the hospital waiting for something that will never happen until a few more hours, instead of just freely strolling the streets of Japanㅡ or maybe other countries depending on where he might want to end up on his own.

The black suit and aura that Tendou was wearing completely contrasted the white hospital room. His cursed scythe surprisingly hasn't damage anything so far. He's being very careful now because the last time he went to the hospital to accompany a little girl to the end of the road was a complete disaster.

Tendou is death itself, but he considers himself more of a mere company and ally than that. He takes souls and lead them to the end of the roadㅡ which doesn't exactly mean heaven or hell, but the middle ground where the soul is being trialed and judged. If you haven't heard about it before, it's best if you don't know anything else.

Time passed and it's now 7:27 AM. Tendou didn't do anything else but to sit on the chair across the room, facing the male patient peacefully sleeping on his bed.

"Wakatoshi Ushijima, 23 years old. What a waste. Still too young to die. I really hate this job." Tendou said as he finally got up of his seat and stretched out. He placed his hands on his hips and walked towards the patient, Ushijima, to look at his face.

"Good looking. I heard he was excellent at school too and he was a good person overall. Tsk. Life is so unfair." he stated while shaking his head. He continued looking at Ushijima's face, until the other shot his eyes open and directly looking at Tendou's crimson eyes.

"Oh, shit. That scared me." Tendou said as he took a step back. Ushijima on the other hand frowned and looked at him in surprise and confusion, "Who are you?" he asked. Tendou furrowed and met Ushijima's eyes once again.

"What? You can see me?" he asked and Ushijima nodded, "Wow, that's rare. People don't usually see me until the minutes before their death. You still have the rest of the day though." Tendou walked back to Ushijima and leaned close to him.

"So...do you know who I am?" Tendou asked with a playful grin, Ushijima sighed before he answered a simple "Yes," which made Tendou nod. He leaned back and stood straight, putting his arms over his chest.

"Do you have anything to say?" Tendou asked again, "Any request before you die? I'll be nice and try to fulfill your request." he added. He always does that. Tendou is not that harsh to dying people, he fulfills their last minute wishes when he can. Ushijima is lucky to be seeing him now because they still have the rest of the day to fulfill what is it the he wants.

Tendou looked at the olive-haired young man who was looking at him directly as if he already made up his mind and settled to what his request will be.

"So?" Tendou urged.

"Please take me out on a date."

___________________  
___________________

"This is the first time I've ever been on a date, thank you." Ushijima said as he walked side by side with Tendou who changed himself into his human formㅡsomething which he rarely does.

Tendou was surprised with Ushijima's request, but since it was what he wants before he dies, then who was Tendou to decline that?

He used his power to give Ushijima a temporary strength to be able to take him out. He stopped the time in his room and left Ushijima's mirage in. The nurses and doctors won't notice a thing, believe him.

"You've never went on a date before? How come? You're good looking and kind and smart and you knowㅡ just a great person overall. Girls should have been head over heels in love with you." Tendou said, his hands were in the pockets of his black jeans.

"I liked boysㅡ men. Girls found that really weird so they avoided me instead." Ushijima answered as he licked his ice cream that Tendou bought for him. How? No one really knows.

"Then why didn't you date boys if you liked them?" Tendou was shaking his head because of how silly Ushijima was and everyone around him before.

"I didn't have the courage to ask them out. I liked this one classmate of mine, Sakusa Kiyoomiㅡ but I was afraid that he'd turn me down so I didn't confess to him. There were some boys who confessed to me as well but I was so stiff and thanked them instead, so they thought I didn't like them."

"You're a mess, Ushijima-kun." Tendou commented.

"I know." the other mumbled.

Tendou noticed that Ushijima's uplifted mood vanished and turned into a disappointed frown. He sighed and held his hand free of the ice cream.

"Let's go, time is running. Let's go to the mall and play." he said, Ushijma only nodded and smiled before following him.

___________________  
___________________

The two of them enjoyed themselves, probably the most enjoyable experience for both of them from as long as they can remember. Tendou never really had any fun, what's so fun in taking souls and hear them cry or plead him not to take them? Nothing. And Ushijima, he never really had any chance to have fun because he was focused on his life and future and he was too afraid of things to go out of his comfort zone.

They went to the mall, played arcade. They ate lunch at a fancy restaurant, they tried on fancy clothes, they watched movies, bought too much popcorn that they devoured to last bit before the movie even ended, they went to a massage parlor and went to "heaven." They enjoyed every moment together.

And there came 30 minutes before Ushijima's death.

"30 more minutes Ushijima-kun. Any more requests?" Tendou asked, both of them seated in a park bench, watching the sun slowly set from the far distance.

Ushijima held Tendou's hands which threw the latter off. He looked at Ushijima's eyes and saw it sparkling with happiness. Ushijima was smiling too, wide enough to make him look like a creep, but Tendou thought it was still beautiful.

"I have one last request, Tendou-san." Ushijima said, Tendou nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Can youㅡcan you...kiss me?" Tendou's eyes widened this time, lips parting and closing, at loss for words. Ushijima wants him to what?

"Kiss you? Why?" Tendou asked, his cold hands still wrapped in Ushijima's bigger and warm hands.

"Because I've never kissed anyone in life before. Wellㅡ of course except my family." he answered, blushing a little, shyness overtaking his brave request before.

"I know it's a weird request, you're not even human even though you look like one, butㅡ I just...I don't know. I want to experience a full date. We've already done what others did on a date. Obviously we can't engage on sexual intercourseㅡ" Tendou choked on his saliva when he heard what Ushijima said. He wanted to do that too?

"So, I thought, maybe a kiss would be fine." Ushijima's voice lowered, he started to weaken again as Tendou's powers started to waive off his vessel.

20 minutes before Ushijima's death.

Tendou sighed. It was a weird, ridiculous, crazy and whatever you may call itㅡrequest.

"Let's go back." is what Tendou only said as he pulled his hands away from Ushijima. The latter only smiled bitterly. He knew his request was weird, who the hell would want to kiss Death itself? Only a crazy, desperate, virgin and single since birth man like him would want that.

The two went back to the hospital. Tendou moved the time in Ushijima's room once again and vanished the mirage into thin air. Ushijima changed back into his hospital gown, laid back into his bed and let himself get devoured by silence and embarrassment.

7 minutes before Ushijima's death.

Tendou leaned on the wall beside the young man's bed while looking at his back. He has changed back into being the death that he was with his pitch black robes covering his entire body this time, the aura of darkness emanating from each ends. On his side was his scythe, the infamous scythe which earned both love and hate of people from stories of the old.

Tendou heaved a deep sigh and shook his head, rethinking Ushijima's last request. He just can't put his finger around it, it's just so surprising and unusual. The redhead sighed once again.

3 minutes before Ushijima's death.

The room became even more peaceful as Ushijima's breathing slowed down, slowly reaching the end of his life. Tendou on the other hand slowly paced towards the bed and called Ushijima's name.

"Wakatoshi-kun." his voice was calm and peaceful, it even sounded like an angel's voice more than death's.

2 minutes before Ushijima's death.

When Ushijima turned his head, he was met with Tendou's lips crashing into his. The former's eyes widdened in shock though he could barely move anymore. His whole body stiffened as his chest tightened from the unfamiliar sensation that was filling up his dying vessel.

Tendou's eyes were closed but his hand managed to find Ushijima's face, cupping it and deepening their first and last kiss. Ushijima then closed his eyes as well and followed Tendou's lips, the way the other led them and gave a tingling feeling all throughout his body.

It was death, kissing an angel.

1 minute before Ushijima's death.

A few more seconds passed before Tendou backed away, but he kept his hands on Ushijima's face, feeling the last of warmth from him. The two of them looked as each other, just crystal orbs connecting.

Ushijima slowly reached out to Tendou's face, feeling the coldness that he is as the ally of death.

"Thank you." he said and smiled before theast bit of life finally escaped him. His hand that was cupping Tendou's face fell on the bed, cold, lifeless.

But it wasn't really that sad. Afterall, they will meet again.

Tendou watched as Ushijima's soul slowly separated itself to his own physical body. He watched how Ushijima examined his soul body, seeing things through it. He watched how Ushijima looked his way and smiled.

___________________  
___________________

"We won't be together for long." Tendou said while walking beside Ushijima on the way to the place of trial and judgement.

"I know, but at least you're still here."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading. I'll try posting more often. Please leave a feedback if you can. Take care!
> 
> / Also, you can look me up on twitter if you want. I will be posting short SocMeds there as well soon. I'm @punchforblood. Thanks!


End file.
